


Normal Mornings

by Epyon



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Bedroom Sex, F/F, Licking, Sharing a Bed, Sweat, Vaginal Fingering, YohaRiko Week 2018, Yoshiko's POV
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 11:59:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15436584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Epyon/pseuds/Epyon
Summary: Yoshiko and Riko get up in the morning together. Should be normal for these two right?





	Normal Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this just came to me late at night. This is my first time writing anything like this and I plan on improving as I plan on having this in something for the future.

Argh! It’s freaking hot! Of all times for my A/C to break down, it had to be in the middle of the summer. Curse my luck…..Well; thinking about it now, maybe it’s not so bad. I look over to my left and see Riri laying there; sleeping peacefully. That cute sleeping face could kill, but luckily I’m a Fallen Angel and my will is stronger than most. I gazed over her sleeping form; how lucky am I to have her to myself. Someone as beautiful and elegant as her, choosing me of all people to be with.

 She’s sleeping in her undergarments to stave off this heat, but I can tell it’s not working as there’s sweat on her. I wonder how she’s able to sleep in this weather. I barely slept if any and here she is, recharging her mana as if it’s nothing. Hmmm, looking over it again, there’s some sweat spots on the sheets. Not only that, but its seems Riri is sweating some more. I’m not sure what power got to me, but all of a sudden I leaned in on her stomach. I began to lick her sweat from her stomach.

“Mn.”

Cute. I began to lick more and made my way up her body. My tongue, gliding across her smooth, skin. There’s a hint of salt from the sweat, but the taste of Riri is something I love more than strawberries and chocolate. I can hear her moan a bit as I continued. Before I knew it, I was on top of her, nibbling around her neck area. My body began to get hot. Hotter than it was when I woke up.

“Hrmmm….huah. Huh? Yocchan?”

“Yes, its me.”

“What are you...mmm..mnn….doing?”

“You’re sweating; I’m wiping off the sweat.”

I licked her neck and trailed up to her cheek. Our eyes met and I pressed my lips against hers. She reciprocated my kiss and wrapped her arms around me. At this point, we’ll just be sweatier. The opposite of what I had initially planned. My hands began to move down her body to a spot I’m sure is wet.

“Eeek!”

“My my, it seems your body isn’t the only thing wet.”

“Th-this early Yocchan?!”

“Anytime is a good time.”

I slipped my hands into her panties and began to rub around her vagina. Riri began to shake a bit from the pleasure and I rubbed her clit with one of my fingers. She began to pant and I kissed her again. Two fingers went in and I began to move them in and out as Riri moaned in ecstasy. She pulled me into a deep hug, her hands holding my head with my head buried into the spot between her shoulder and neck.

“Hah..hah! Yocchan! More!”

I began to pump faster and I felt my spot become moist from the pleasure. Licking her while still pumping my fingers in and out as deep as I can, Riri’s walls began to tighten around my fingers.

“I’m….I’m.about to….Yocchan, I’m about to.”

Finally she released and her body arched a bit from her orgasm. Riri pulls me in as tight as she could and grabbed my hair for a few moments before letting go. I laid next to her as she tries to catch her breath.

“How…does this help…with my sweating problem?”

“It did in the beginning, then..this happened.”

“Should I help you next then?” I see the look in her eyes. She wants more and she wants to return the favor.

“Nope.”

“Ehhh?!”

“I’m taking a shower to clean off the sweat.”

I get up off the bed and made my way to the bathroom. Riri was in a daze at what was happening and she looked at me. I looked down at my fingers, still covered in her love juices. An idea came up and I licked them seductively before giving her a wink. A few seconds later I can hear her jump off the bed and rushed into the shower to join me in some more fun.


End file.
